Protagonisten
miniatur|Motiv aller Protagonisten der dritten und vierten Generation, mit [[Michael De Santa|Michael (rechts im Bild). © Patrick Brown ]] Der Protagonist (griechisch πρωταγωνιστής, protagonistés „Haupt-“ oder „Erst-Handelnder“, von πρώτος, prótos „der erste“ und άγω, ágo „ich handle, bewege, führe“) ist im GTA-Universum die Person, dessen Rolle und Handlungen der Spieler übernimmt. Die Gegenspieler des Protagonisten werden als Antagonisten (griech. ανταγωνιστής, antagonistís wörtlich „der Gegenhandelnde“) bezeichnet. In der Grand-Theft-Auto-Reihe kann der Spieler (außer dem ersten und letzten GTA-Teil) immer nur einen Protagonisten steuern. Alle Hauptcharaktere bieten der Hauptzielgruppe (das sind für gewöhnlich junge Männer) ein hohes Maß an Möglichkeit zur Identifikation. Das passiert, weil sie zum einen vieles haben und verkörpern, was in den Zielgruppenaugen wünschenswert ist: Selbstsicherheit, Mut, Engagement, Cleverness, Erfolg, Geld, Sex-Appeal, Kompromisslosigkeit, Fatalismus, Coolness, soziale Bindungen, und weil sie zum anderen alles das tun (können und dürfen) was dem Spieler selbst verwehrt wird: Beleidigen, Beschimpfen, flegelhaftes Benehmen, rücksichtsloses Auto- und Motorradfahren, körperliche Gewalt, Waffengewalt. Charakter mit Charakter Bei aller Härte, die von Niko und Konsorten gezeigt wird, hat doch jeder Einzelne persönliche Grenzen, die ihn somit als „nicht völlig verdorben“ klassifizieren. So lehnt Carl Johnson, der Protagonist aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas zum Beispiel Drogenkonsum ab. Weiche Drogen wie Marihuana sind okay, Crack findet er nicht okay. Mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln (natürlich alle komplett illegal) „bekämpft“ er nun diese Seuche, was seiner Persönlichkeit in unangemessener Weise zugutekommt. Niko Bellic hat etwas gegen den Einsatz unnötiger Gewalt und leidet unter seiner Vergangenheit, besonders an traumatischen Erlebnissen aus dem Jugoslawien-Krieg. Das hindert ihn natürlich nicht daran, selbst mit aller Härte, Unbarmherzigkeit und Brutalität seine eigenen (nicht hehren) Ziele durchzusetzen. Ganz ähnlich Johnny Klebitz, der buchstäblich über Leichen geht, aber natürlich nur aus „rein geschäftlichen Gründen“. Gewalt zum Selbstzweck, wie von Billy gezeigt und gefordert, findet er unnötig und geschäftsschädigend. Oft werden mit Hilfe der Antagonisten (oder manchmal auch der Auftraggeber) die jeweiligen Protagonisten der GTA-Spiele aufgewertet. Das geschieht immer durch das Stilmittel, deren Methoden wiederum als noch mieser, deren Ziele als noch verdorbener und deren Motive als noch egoistischer darzustellen. Somit erfahren die Protagonisten, nicht gerade eine Seligsprechung, aber immerhin doch einen Grad an Verehrung, der ihrem eigentlichen Handeln nicht unbedingt angemessen erscheint, der es dem Spieler (der meistens ein völlig normales und gesundes Rechts- und Gerechtigkeitsempfinden hat) aber leichter macht, ihm weiter zu folgen. Ein hervorragendes Beispiel dafür ist die Zwischensequenz, in der Pretty Boy auftritt, in der Mission Clean and Serene... Dort erst erkennt man, dass Billy Grey, der Anführer der Lost vielleicht nicht unbedingt der Anführer ist, den man sich als Protagonist vielleicht wünschen würde. War Claude Speed noch weitgehend amoralisch, merkt man von Spiel zu Spiel, dass die Charaktere der Protagonisten differenzierter werden. So kann man Tommy Vercetti aus Vice City und Claude Speed aus Liberty City nicht anhand ihres Charakters auseinanderhalten, wohingegen Niko, Johnny und Luis zwar nicht grundlegend verschieden sind, aber immerhin so unterschiedlich, dass nicht alleine die verschiedenen Akzente das alleinige Unterscheidungsmerkmal sind. Rockstar hat den Protagonisten mittlerweile auch einen fundierteren Hintergrund geschaffen, auf den nicht nur mit Worten immer wieder Bezug genommen wird. Im Rahmen der Möglichkeiten ist dieser sogar glaubwürdig, wobei die Glaubwürdigkeit mit dem ersten halben Dutzend Polizisten, die man umbringen muss, dann auch Geschichte ist. GTA IV miniatur|Die drei Protagonisten aus GTA IV und Add-ons Was die Entwicklung der Protagonisten betrifft, hat GTA IV einen großen Fortschritt erzielt. So, wie in den meisten anderen Bereichen (Grafik, Ton, Fahrphysik, etc.) auch. Unterschiedliches Aussehen und verschiedene Stimmen gab es vorher natürlich auch schon, hinzugekommen sind eher Feinheiten, die aber wesentlich zur Glaubwürdigkeit beitragen. Sieht man sich Niko, Johnny und Luis mal genau an, fällt als Erstes auf, dass sie unterschiedlich laufen. Jeder der drei hat seine eigene Art, sich zu bewegen. Niko läuft ohne besondere Charakteristika, Johnny hat einen recht eigenartigen und nicht gerade schnellen Laufstil, welchen er wahrscheinlich ebenso wie seine gebrochene Nase und seine Narben von einem Motorradunfall hat, und Luis schafft es, in seinem Laufstil eine lateinamerikanische Lässigkeit auszustrahlen. Rockstar hat auch beim Alter nachgebessert, so hat das Alter nicht nur in Johnnys Gesicht Spuren in Form von Narben hinterlassen. Auch wenn er aufsteht, neigt er erst einmal seinen Kopf hin und her, wie man dies macht, um die Steifheit zu vertreiben. Und das Klettern ist ganz schlimm. Als Johnny vermeidet man es, wo möglich, zu klettern, denn sein Gestöhne, wenn er dies tun muss, ist wirklich bemitleidenswert. Grand Theft Auto V miniatur|Die GTA-V-Protagonisten [[Michael De Santa|Michael, Franklin und Trevor]] In Grand Theft Auto V gibt es zum ersten Mal nach Grand Theft Auto 1 drei spielbare Protagonisten. Diese heißen Michael, Franklin und Trevor. Sie haben alle unterschiedliche charakterliche Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten. Im Gegensatz zum allerersten GTA kann man während eines Spiels jederzeit zwischen den drei Hauptcharakteren wechseln, wann man will. Außerdem besitzen sie ihre eigene Wohnung bzw. Haus und erledigen alleine ihre eigenen Missionen. Manchmal müssen sie aber gemeinsam auf Actionjagd gehen. Die erste Mission startet man mit Michael. Mitten in der Mission wird man dazu aufgefordert, zu Trevor zu wechseln. Von nun an kann man frei zwischen den beiden wechseln. Michael und Trevor werden gesperrt, sobald die Mission Franklin und Lamar beginnt. Michael ist ab Komplikationen wieder verfügbar, Trevor ab Mr. Philips. Zwischen den Missionen Mr. Philips und Wiedervereinte Freunde sind Michael und Franklin nicht verfügbar. Wenn der ausgewählte Charakter sich weit weg befindet, wird durch eine Zwischensequenz ala Google Earth zu seinem Aufenthaltsort gezoomt. Die nicht gesteuerten Charaktere gehen ihrer Story und ihrem alltäglichen Leben nach und könnten somit in ganz anderen Situationen stecken als vorher, wenn der Spieler sie wieder kontrolliert. Der Spieler könnte dann laut Rockstar überrascht werden. Jeder der Charaktere hat eine Spezialfähigkeit, die man zeitlich begrenzt aktivieren kann: Michael verlangsamt die Zeit zu Fuß, zielt allerdings noch gleich schnell. Franklin verlangsamt die Zeit im Auto (während er selbst einen kleinen Geschwindigkeitsschub erhält) und Trevor erleidet halben- und fügt doppelten Schaden zu (Außerdem lässt er sehr viel mehr Blut spritzen) Außerdem: *Es ist nicht möglich, nur mit einem Hauptcharakter die ganze Story durchzuspielen. *Frisuren kann man wieder wechseln. *Keinen der Protagonisten kann man aus eigener Hand töten. *Es ist wieder möglich, dem Protagonisten Tattoos stechen zu lassen. Die Eigenschaften der Protagonisten kurz und knapp: Der ca. 40 Jahre alte Trevor geht sehr wütend zur Sache, ist furchtlos und unberechenbar. Seine Stärken hat er vor allem in Feuergefechten und Luftkämpfen. Der Familienvater Michael ist im ähnlichen Alter, ist aber entspannter und genießt den Luxus, auch wenn er seine Frau nicht leiden kann. Er ist ein Experte in Sachen Bankraub, da er jahrelang Banken ausraubte. Der dunkelhäutige Franklin ist sehr jung (Mitte 20) und arbeitet bei Simeon Yetarian als illegaler Autoverkäufer. Automissionen liegen ihm und mit Scharfschützengewehren kennt er sich gut aus. Rockstar mit Mut Eine Sensation war es geradezu, im Jahr 2005 mit CJ in San Andreas, nach langer Vorherrschaft der ganzen weißen bösen Buben (nicht nur in der GTA-Reihe), als Protagonisten einen Schwarzen zu nehmen. Dies hat dem Erfolg des Spiels aber keinerlei Abbruch getan, im Gegenteil (schließlich konnte man nun ungestraft ständig das Wort „Nigger“ verwenden). Drei Einwanderer wiederum vergrößerten das Spektrum um Tommy Vercetti, Tony Cipriani und Niko Bellic. Mit Huang Lee war dann zum ersten Mal ein Asiat am Zug und um die Zielgruppe der mittlerweile gewachsenen GTA-Anhängerschaft zu bedienen, kam dann sogar noch ein älterer Mann zum Zug, Johnny Klebitz. Noch erstaunlicher aber war im weiteren Verlauf, dass Luis aus The Ballad of Gay Tony Handlanger eines Homosexuellen war, welches in vielen Augen – wegen der relativ homophoben Zielgruppe – das weitaus größere Risiko des Scheiterns enthielt. Allerdings war dieser Teil nur ein Add-on, somit war das Risiko wohl überschaubar und letztendlich hat es sich gelohnt. Dass in Grand Theft Auto V drei Protagonisten (Michael, Franklin, Trevor) spielbar sind, ist eine neue riskante Versuchung, die eine große Sensation und Revolution in der GTA-Reihe werden könnte. Vielleicht setzt Rockstar in Zukunft auch erstmals auf eine Frau – oder ein Indianer, ein Inuit, ein Afrikaner, Inder, ein Japaner oder Koreaner, ein Papua-Neuguineaner, ein Samoaner oder vielleicht auch Protagonist aus dem deutschsprachigen Raum... Die Protagonisten *'GTA 1:' Bubba, Kivlov, Travis, Troy sowie Divine, Katie, Mikki, Ulrika (nur in der englischen Version) *'London 1961 und 1969': Maurice Caine, Mick Casey, Johnny Hawtorn, Winston Henry, Charles Jones, Rodney Morash, Sid Vacant, Wolfie Vilans *'GTA 2:' Claude Speed *'GTA III:' Claude Speed *'Vice City:' Tommy Vercetti *'Advance:' Mike *'San Andreas:' Carl „CJ“ Johnson *'Liberty City Stories:' Tony Cipriani *'Vice City Stories:' Victor „Vic“ Vance *'GTA IV:' Niko Bellic *'The Lost and Damned:' Johnny Klebitz *'Chinatown Wars:' Huang Lee *'The Ballad of Gay Tony:' Luis Fernando Lopez *'GTA V:' Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, Trevor Philips *'GTA Online:' Online-Protagonist Trivia * Rockstar hatte schon für Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mit dem Gedanken gespielt, drei Protagonisten einzusetzen, da es drei Städte (Los Santos, San Fierro und Las Venturas) gab. Die Idee musste jedoch verworfen werden, weil drei Sätze Dialoge, Animationen und so weiter die Speicherkapazitäten gesprengt hätten. Der Code für die Möglichkeit, zwei Protagonisten einzusetzen, befindet sich noch immer in den Spieldateien. Siehe auch * Protagonisten-Rad en:Protagonist es:Protagonistas fr:Protagoniste hu:Főszereplők no:Hovedpersonene pl:Protagoniści ru:Протагонист !